


Spider-Man

by BangtanTrash1



Category: One Piece, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, I'm still figuring all of this out, Multi, One Piece - Freeform, Other, Previously known as 'Spider-Woman', RE-WRITING!, Reader Insert, Spider-Man - Freeform, for now at least, male reader - Freeform, reader is an actual bean, reader is still a kid, reader's relationships with the crew are going to be platonic, there isn't enough male insert fan fictions for one piece, there isn't going to be a lot of romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtanTrash1/pseuds/BangtanTrash1
Summary: [ one piece ]❝SO, CAN YOU SUMMON AN ARMY OF SPIDERS?❞[M/N] [Surname] seemed like an average teenager on the outside, but what no one knew, was that he was hiding a big secret. That he was actually the vigilante Spider-Man. And [M/Name]'s world suddenly gets turned upside down when he meets Monkey D. Luffy, the boy who wants to become King of the Pirates.





	Spider-Man

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**

**THE** **BEGINNING**

* * *

 

 

"Goodbye, Mr. Criminal!"

 

"Oi, get back here, you little-"

 

"Lalala, I can't hear you~" You responded childishly as you swung away from the scene. You laughed as the webs you shot took you further and further away from the shouting male.

 

"Another job well done as Spider-Man." You were positive that the officials would get there and apprehend the guy before your webs wore off, and that would be in about two hours. And you had tied him up pretty good (and left him hanging upside down for that matter!) and left the objects that he had stolen from the store in front of him with a little note, written by yours truly.

 

You continued to swung for a few minutes, with your webs sticking to the abnormally tall buildings and helping swing around thecity, until you spotted your home (which was within one of the many, many tall buildings) and you quickly shot a web towards the small balcony that led into your bedroom via window. Once you were on the balcony, you opened your window as quietly as you could, not wanting to wake up your aunt, since she had no idea that you were doing stuff like this. And if she did find out she would lecture your ear off about how dangerous it was and prohibit you from doing it ever again. Your aunt could be scary and strict when she wanted too.

 

After you had successfully opened your window, without so much as a squeak, you stepped into your small room, and as quiet as a mouse, shut your window and changed out of your 'hero' outfit and into regular sleeping clothes. You picked up your discarded outfit and neatly folded it before placing it in it's designated box and put it in your closet, on the highest shelf, since your were taller than your five foot one aunt, standing at a whole five foot seven (which was considered quite short for guys - and that kind of irked you). The only way she could ever find it was if she really tried to dig through your stuff, which she never did, as she had a lot of trust in you.

 

You then went to the bathroom and brushed your teeth before you finally climbed into your awaiting bed, and let out a content sigh as your back hit the familiar comfy surface. You then shifted your body, trying to get into a comfortable position.

 

First you were on your back, the on your left side, then on your right side, then back on your left side. It went on like this before you finally settled before lying on your back, and you stared blankly at the dark ceiling above you.

 

One thing that always happened before you went to bed, was that this is the time when your mind was most active. Whether it be, replying a cool (or embarrassing) memory, thinking of scenarios that could never happen, or just thinking about something really random. It was never ending, your imagination.

 

And for some reason, you started to think about why you became the 'hero' Spider-Man.

 

It had all started when you had found a strange fruit in a chest that was in your aunt and uncle's bedroom closet, which you had found when you were snooping for your birthday presents. And after you had found it, you had thought that your present was in it, so you opened it. But when you did, it wasn't what you were expecting. Instead of a birthday present, you had found a leather bag and on top of it was a strange looking fruit. You still remembered it so vividly, as if it happened yesterday, even though it had happened only a year ago. The fruit was red in color, and it had dark blue dots scattered about, the stem was brown and it curled like a pigs tail and there was a little leaf on it as well.

 

And after examining the fruit, you dug through to leather bag to see what it's contents were. You weren't expecting a manila folder with important research and data about not only the fruit that was in there, but other devil fruits as well. The most notable fruits that they had extensive research on were the Magma-Magma Fruit and the Ice-Ice Fruit - both belonging to high ranking Marines. And the fruit that was in your possession was called the 'Spider-Spider Fruit' and whoever ate it was granted the powers of a spider, but not much research was done because it looked like whoever had started but stopped for whatever reason. And upon further inspection, you had figured out that the person who was doing this research was none other than your late parents. You assumed that they were beginning the process of researching the fruit, but when they had left for the Grand Line for work purposes, but they had presumably gotten shipwrecked in the unforgiving waters of the Grand Line and were assumed to be dead years later. That had happened years ago, when you were seven, and ever since then, you've been living with your aunt and uncle.

 

You didn't know how your parents were able to get such information, but after you read through more papers, you found out that your parents were scientists that studied devil fruits for the World Government. You remember your aunt telling you that your parents were rather secretive when it came to their jobs, so you were sure that your aunt and uncle had no idea about any of this - well, at least before they had left for the Grand Line. And after reading everything that your parents had researched on the fruit, you didn't know why you thought that it was good idea to eat it, (you knew better!) but your fourteen year old self thought that the powers sounded cool so ate it, and because of your childish decision, you gained all of the cool powers and abilities that you have today.

 

It was quite funny, not to mention embarrassing, when you first found out about your powers. First, it had started with your 'sticky hands', as you liked to call it. It was like you had super glue on them! You had broken the sink handle in the bathroom because of that. You had broken quite a few other items too, but you'd rather not remember that. You lightly face palmed yourself, "how embarrassing." you mumbled as you recalled the time when you had spilled a drink on some lady, and when you went to try and help clean off the stain, you had accidentally ripped off her shirt because of your 'sticky hands'. You had stayed home for days and locked yourself in your room after that incident, not wanting another accident like that to happen again.

 

Then, you discovered that you could shoot webs from your wrists, like how a spider shoots webs from it's spinnerets. You had been scared at first (the first time you shot a web, that is). You thought that a giant spider had shot it's web at you and was going to eat you, and it took a few moments to realize that the web had come from you, not a giant spider. Then you had been amazed by the fact that webs could come out of your body, and you spent countless hours fooling around with them. Of course, you had knocked over countless items, none of them expensive, thank gods. But your aunt and uncle had heard all of the ruckus, and had come to your room, wanting to know where the noises where coming from, and you had blamed it on your clumsiness that you had, prior to getting your powers. They had believed you, knowing that you were the clumsiest person throughout all of the seas.

 

Another thing that you had gained after eating that fruit, was that your senses and reflexes became so much sharper, they're basically superhuman now. And, over time, you learned how to control and hone your newfound abilities. Progress was slow at first, but you eventually got the hang of it.

 

And the time when you had decided to use your abilities to help others was when you were walking home, one late night, and you had heard some ruckus coming from an alleyway. Before, you would've ignored the noise and continued on your merry way, but after honing your powers, you became more confident and curious.

 

You hid behind a wall and peeked into the alley, and you saw two men, who were wearing dark clothes, and they had cornered a woman, who looked terrified. It was when on of the men pulled out as knife and raised it to the woman, causing her to flinch and press her back against the wall, hopelessly sobbing, that you took action. You pulled up your hood, so it covered the top half of your face, and quickly made your way towards the men, raising your wrist and flicking it, making a web shoot out and hit the guy's hand with the knife in it, then it hit the wall next to him, sticking it there.

 

You then ran and kicked the other guys as hard as you could, sending him hurdling towards the cold hard ground, that had some puddles on it, due to it raining earlier that day. And before anyone knew it, you had stuck both guys to the brick wall, covered head to toe in your webs, and you lectured them and threatened them both that 'if they ever did something like that again that you would find them and make them wish that they were never born'. The threat was cheesy but you had gotten your point across as they both looked terrified of you, but you didn't mind, you kind of liked that they were scared of you. They wouldn't bother you.

 

"Are you okay?" You asked softly to the woman, who had been surprisingly quiet during the whole ordeal. She had looked at you with such admiration and relief, and it filled you with joy knowing that you had caused such an expression. She then hugged you, thanking you profusely as she did so. You had ended up walking her home, since she was afraid to go by herself, which was completely understandable. And when you went home that night, you couldn't stop thinking about how good it made you feel helping that woman.

 

And the next night, you wandered the streets at night, helping whoever you could. And a cycle began like that. You would leave the house during the day when your aunt and uncle were at work and after your aunt and uncle went to bed, stopping any sort of criminal activity or simply helping people with simple tasks. And the next day, you would repeat the process.

 

It went on like that for weeks. And it had gotten to the point where you had an official costume for your nights out on the town. Just a red hoodie, blue pants and a pair of white goggles to help hide your face since you didn't want people to know that it was you. And sometimes, you would come back with cuts and bruises, but you managed to hide them most of the time from your aunt and uncle. And due to your super clumsy nature before, it wasn't unnatural for you to get some cuts and bruises every now and then. You had been so clumsy, that your aunt and uncle joked that you should never leave the house because you could endanger lives.

 

But, one night, when you had went out to do your thing, you hadn't realized that your uncle had followed you out, as he had known about your late night trips but he never said anything to you or your aunt. At this point, you had grown confident in your abilities and decided to take on a group of guys that looked really shady and dangerous. As usual, you observed them for a few minutes then made your presence known and then proceeded to take them all on. You thought that you were doing great and they were dropping like flies, that was, until, one of the last few men ran off, making you follow after him. And when he reached the end of the alleyway, a hidden bystander tried to stop the guy but received a stab to the chest. And upon seeing who was stabbed, your chase after they guy ended abruptly and your heart dropped.

 

There lied your uncle, blood flowing out of the fresh wound. Because of your shock and unwillingness to leave your uncle, the rest of the men, you had yet to take on, took this as their chance and fled, leaving you alone with the man that raised you ever since your parents left you with them all of those long years ago.

 

You immediately lifted him up into your arms and swung your way to a nearby hospital, since you didn't want him to bleed out and die! When you arrived, the doctors had claimed that he had already lost too much blood, and that there was 'nothing that they could do'. His very last words to you being, "With great power...comes with great responsibility."

 

And from that day on out, you still took his words to heart. You couldn't get cocky and over-confident while fighting your enemies, because that would surly be your downfall.

 

Now, flash forward a few months, you were now fifteen years old, and you were still the only one that knew about your powers. Sometimes, when you really thought about it, it all felt so surreal to you. You, were the most clumsiest guy to ever live, and now you were Spider-Man, a 'hero' loved by many in the city of Bridgeport.

 

* * *

இ

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
> this chapter is a little meh for me but whatever. 
> 
> i have no idea what this story even is. I guess you can say that it's a crossover of some sorts?? idk I pretty much got the idea for this fanfic after watching the new spider-man: homecoming movie (which is now my favorite spider-man movie and i'm now in love with tom holland oops) and i thought it was really good. anyways, after watching the movie for the third time i randomly came up with this this fan fiction so here it is.  
> tbh, i have no idea where this fanfic is going to go or what i'm going to do with it. but i like the idea so i'm going to try my best to finish it. but i think i'm only going to write this until shortly after the two year time-skip, because i'm not the biggest fan of the time-skip (sue me) it all just seems a little...meh, to me at least. and I haven't seen any of the episodes. but this decision might change later on since it is only the beginning of this fanfic.  
> and for those of you who have read this fan fic before i started to re-write it, i have changed the gender of reader so it is now a male!reader insert since i feel that there isn't enough male inserts for one piece fan fictions.
> 
> so, yeah, i think that that's everything that i wanted to say for right now. i hope that you all enjoy this fanfic because i had fun writing it. :D


End file.
